Cheaters never win right?
by team.switzerlandxoxo
Summary: Edward is a senior forced to move to Forks Washington because of his dads job. He is leaving everything a football scholarship, his friends and his lovely girlfriend. When Edward meets Bella Swan it just slips his mind he still as a girl friend. When Bella finds out about her she doesn't take it lightly having been cheated on before. Before Edward can tell he loses everything.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone I am back! I hope you all enjoy this! See you at the bottom

* * *

Edward POV

"Edward can you come down stairs for a moment please" I heard my mom scream upstairs to me while I was on the phone with my girlfriend Kate.

"Babe my mom is calling me down I'll call you back" I said to her.

"Just come over when you're down talking to her I miss you" She almost moaned and right away I knew I was going to be going over there soon.

"Basically on my way" I laughed. I hung up threw on some sweats and a shirt and grabbed my keys so I wouldn't have to go back up. Kate and I have been dating since I was in 10th grade and she was a year younger she was in ninth. Now I am in my senior year, or going into my senior in a week. We were on and half a lot but this year we were on a lot more. Next year was already starting to weigh on our relationship though because I would be going to college. I was planning on UCLA for a football scholarship and if I kept up my stats I would have one no doubt. Although college was only about 45 minutes from where Kate lived it was still going to be hard.

"What up mom?" I noticed my dad sitting there too and I got a little concerned because he was supposed to be at work. "If we can make this short I am going over to Kate's"

"Why don't you sit down son" My dad said stiffly. I awkwardly sat down kind of confused as to what was going on.

"Okay you guys are starting to scare me did someone die?" I laughed trying to make light in this situation because I really had no idea what was going on.

"You remember Dr. Cullen right?" I nodded. "He is opening his own practice in Seattle Washington and asked for my help." I bit my lip. My parents have always lived together we are a family.

"Will we still get to see you?" I asked lowly. I mean it's only like a two hour plane ride.

"Well that's the thing sweetheart we are all moving to Washington" as soon as I heard those words I flipped out.

"What the fuck no way! It's my senior year! What about football! What about Kate! And my classes! No fucking way ill move in with Taylor or Jason!" I screamed standing up and knocking my chair over. Were they fucking crazy! I basically have a full ride to the best college in the country I have the best fucking girl friend ever and the best friends why the fuck would I move!

"Edward please understand this will be an amazing opportunity for your father" my mom tried to console me and make everything better.

"I hope you guys can afford UCLA because my scholarship is out the window!" I screamed. I knew my parents could afford it even without this job but that wasn't the point. I took my keys and left my house with my parents yelling at me from behind me "to get back here."

I sent out a group text to my best friends Taylor, Jason, Amber and of course Kate to bring shit and get to the abandon warehouse we turned into our little place.

"What the fuck dude they can't just take you away from here!" Taylor yelled as he fired up a blunt. Kate was on my lap trying not to cry.

"Come here" I whispered in her ear. I took her into another room which wasn't as nice as the one room we fixed up. We got couches, speakers, a nice coffee table and a big tv all in all it was nice. All this room had was a bed and some curtains over the window.

"Please don't break up with me." She cried. I leaned down to capture her lips in mine. Quickly the kiss fired up. "Please babe I need you" she moaned as I kiss down her neck.

"You have me Kate no matter what" I whispered back to her.

#$%^&*(&|&%^$*&()*&%^$# %^&*

"Look who decided to join us." Jason laughed I could tell he was high they all were.

"Shut up fucker" I was shirtless now because Kate decided she liked my shirt better on her. I took the blunt out of amber's hand and took a puff. This shit was good. Kate leaned across me and took a hit too. We passed it back and forth until it was done.

#$%^&*(&|&%^$*&()*&%^$# %^&*

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing. 27 missed calls all from my mom and dad. Fuck I need to go. Kate was draped across me. I kissed her forehead to wake her up. She let a little squeak escape here and curled into me more.

"Come on I need to go ill drive you home." I whispered to her. She nodded and we left. I woke everyone up to be an ass but also to say goodbye because after that stunt I don't know how much free time ill have.

"Can we talk?" Kate asked as I pulled into her drive way. I looked at her, her eyes looked heavy she looked nervous and scared.

"No ill talk. I am moving and I don't think there is a lot I can do or say but I am will to make this work and try to do this. I'll stay faithful to you no matter how far I go." I whispered I didn't do this sappy bullshit, but I'll do it for her because I love her.

"Really?" her eyes light up and she smiled. I reached across and kissed her soon enough she was in my lap on my side of the car kissing down my neck I knew what she was doing. "So all those whores no you are mine" she growled. "I love you. You better call"

"I will I love you too Kate." I whispered kissing her one last time. On the way home I thought about everything. Maybe this would be good I can always visit on the weekends or she can visit me. I mean Seattle can't be that bad at football there would be some scouts and hopefully they would see me. When I turned into my driveway I didn't expect to see my whole house basically packed up.

"Edward your home!" my mom said dramatically like I had been gone for weeks.

"Mom calm down I was gone for 8 hours. We are leaving already?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Tomorrow morning this is just some of the house. We didn't touch your room because we didn't know what you wanted. Edward how did Kate take it?" my mom asked I know she didn't really care because she hated Kate.

"Well she wasn't happy but we are going to try and-" before I could even finish my dad stepped in

"Edward now do you think that is a smart idea?" He asked shaking his head. I shoved them out of my way and walked upstairs to pack. I packed my whole CD collection, my trophies and medals, carefully then just threw everything else in boxes. I passed out tomorrow would be a long day I wasn't going to be looking forward too.

* * *

Did you like it? Review if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Renee did you tell Bella about dinner tonight?" I heard my parents talking as I walked down stairs for breakfast.

"No she didn't what about dinner tonight? I have soccer practice at 7." I said confused, while I was eating my apple. Gotta stay healthy right? My parents just looked at each other. Something was up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen invited us out to dinner tonight with their friends who are new to town." My mom said nonchalantly. I nodded for her to continue not understanding how this applied to me. "Maria and Jackson Hale are going as well" My mom was talking slower and I seriously thought I was going insane and I was missing something. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen friend's are bringing their kid so we all thought it would a be a good idea for him to meet kids his own age and have friends when he goes to school." My mom quickly finished the last part and they continued drinking her coffee acting like I wasn't about to flip the fuck out.

"No I am not going fuck that. I hate Emmett, Rosalie is a little whore and Alice is a two faced bitch and Jasper and I aren't friends anymore. What the fuck his name can just be friends with the fucking pussy group. Not doing it. I am not missing practice to go have dinner with a bunch of rich social lights and their stuck up snobby ass kids!" I screamed. I knew my parents were those rich social lights and I was their snobby stuck up kid. I don't care how much a hate conditioning practices for soccer, which was what tonight was, I would do anything to get out of this dinner. I couldn't sit there and deal with their rude remarks and a nasty looks.

"Isabella you're going. End of discussion." My father, Charlie, stated very firmly then held my car keys in his hands. "Or say bye bye to your car."

"Text me when and where and what I should wear." I grabbed the keys out of my dad's hands walked out.

I literally couldn't stand Emmett, Alice and Rosalie with a burning hatred passion. The funny thing is Jasper, Rosalie and I used to be close and Jasper and I were still fairly close but you know when three out of four people hate you the forth usually just joins in, or acts like it at least.

Rosalie, Jasper and I were close in middle school the three of us were almost inseparable then high school come and I made varsity soccer, Rosalie made JV cheerleading, and Jasper was on JV football I kind of just drifted from them and joined another crowd.

I meet Royce I was a freshmen he was a senior he took interest in Rosalie and I. I thought he loved me, Rosalie thought he loved her. He turned us against each other and eventually took everything from me we dated all throughout my freshmen year but it wasn't until summer of that year that I realized he dated Rosalie too. I blamed Rosalie, Rosalie blamed me and our friendship was officially over. Eventually, Alice come along and took my spot in Rosalie's friendship and my spot in Jasper's eyes as his number one girl and best friend. I know Jasper still loves me and would still do anything for me whether he says it or not. My tenth grade year Sam Ulley started a rumor I blew him in the bathroom the next day Sam came to school with a busted face and Jasper came to school with a busted hand. I know Jasper is still looking out for me and is there if I need him and I have taken him up on his offer many times. He escapes over to my house and we smoke up just needing to relax. Alice and I don't really have any reason to hate each other we play soccer on an outside team together but we never really got along and just don't like each other. Let me rephrase that we can't be in the same room without being a bitch to each other. Emmett on the other hand we fucked then just never spoke again unless he was calling me a whore and I was calling him a prick with a small prick. I just fucked him to piss Rosalie off. We had other altercations in school and out of school just having a natural dislike for each other.

I was pulling into a spot just as Rosalie speed in and stole it. I slammed on the breaks of my Jeep Wrangler 2013 and honked the horn. Some people say jeeps are for boys I laugh in their face are the stereotype. I love my jeep and off-roading is sick. "What the fuck whore!" I screamed out my window backing into the spot behind my original spot.

"Sorry-" Rosalie started sarcastically but I walked into school before she could even finish. First through fifth was always easy because there weren't a lot of kids in AP courses in this small town. Sixth I had lunch I sat with all my soccer friends, Leah, Emily, Bree, Rachael, Kim and a couple of guys Jacob, Seth, Embry, and Paul. They were my main set of friends and I loved them. Seventh was easy AP biology but 8th was terrible because it was gym. A lot of people think because I am good at sports I would like gym no I hate it. Kids' ether take it to seriously or the girls prance around in shorts with their ass hanging out and crop tops with their boobs hanging out. The day went by uneventful a couple of comments passed between my group of friends and Rosalie's group but that was normal. My mom texted me midday _7:30 Sol Mia dress nicely_. I had to ask Jasper a question about the history homework before I had practice and I don't think Alice was too happy about that but I could care less. Practice for outside soccer ran smoothly Alice and I dancing around each other not in the mood to fight. At the end we scrimmaged and Alice side tackled me a couple times I took that as she didn't like me talking to Jasper or she found out we were texting and talking kind of. Like I said though Jasper and I had a weird relationship we were still friends but not really friends kind of like friends with benefits without the sexual benefits.

The homework load I had was almost unbelievable, so in true Bella fashion smoked up a little then started. Doing my homework while I was high was always easier. 6:30 I showered and got dressed; I wore dark jeans with a light blouse and tanish wedges. The drive there was longer than expected because you know everyone in forks needs to be on the road when I am. Sol Mia was a nice Spanish restaurant I have been here once or twice because it was extremely pricey. The hostess walked me back to our table and I almost stopped dead in my tracks. This kid was gorgeous literally perfect. He had striking green eyes and a very mature jaw line, but what was most capturing the bronze hair. It was sticking up at all different angles different lights of red, brown and copper in it.

"Hello everyone" I smiled and waved to all the adults as I sat down ignoring everyone else. Hellos' and hugs were pasted around the table.

"Bella you look like such an adult! More beautiful every time I see you!" Esme smiled lovingly. I smled and blushed my usuale pink. I nodded thank you.

"Bella I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Maria exclaimed as she hugged me. "How have you been? How is soccer?"

"I know I feel like I haven't been at your house in forever waiting for Saturday morning breakfast!" I laughed and I saw Jasper chuckle a little. "Soccer is great we are 3;0 on school team and 5;0 on the outside team." I said proudly mostly because I carried my school team on my back. We fawned over that for a little.

"Oh how rude of me! Bella this is Edward Sr. and his wife Elizabeth Masen and their child Edward!"

"hello it's a pleasure to meet you. Mr. Masen if you go into a practice with Dr. C I will see you very often" I smiled to Elizabeth and laughed along with everyone else.

"Hello your parents didn't tell us you were so gorgeous" once I again I blushed and thanked them, I could tell Alice and Rosalie were shitting bricks they weren't getting all the attention.

"Lacrosse?" Dr. Mason asked. I shook me head.

"Soccer is my choice of poison." I smirked and everyone laughed including Alice.

"Alice don't you play as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah but no on school team they suck." Alice said crudely her mother give her a stern look.

"Really because we are three and 0." I gave her a dirty look. I can't stand her.

"I guess I will be seeing both of you then!" he laughed breaking the tension. We both laughed and nodded because during soccer and knees and ankles took some pretty hard hits. I wanted the attention off me and onto pretty boy.

"Edward do you play any sports?" I asked curiously my parents shocked I was actually being nice Rosalie and Alice snickered. I rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

"football, I actually had a full ride scholarship to UCLA before I moved to this Podunk little town. Does anyone even know what a recruit is here?" everyone at the table went silent and this asshole didn't even care. I could tell Jasper and Emmett were pissed off.

"EDWARD!" his mother scolded him along with his father. "Don't be rude!"

"Nope no idea." Jasper said sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell us Mr. Perfect?" Emmett laughed in his face. I know for a fact Emmett and Jasper were going to UCLA for football on scholarship too. They had lead Forks high to back to back state champions and are going to get another one this year hopefully.

"Let's not start a fight now. Jasper I haven't heard you talk about college lately do you know where you are going?" Mrs. Cullen asked, she one always the one to try and make peace.

"I'll be going to UCLA I actually just signed with them for a full ride and starting wide receiver for them in the fall." Jasper shot out very proud of himself for accomplishing this also to show pretty boy that they were good.

"I guess wining state champs two years in a row and already having an undefeated season this year earns you that." I said sticking up for Jasper and if I thought the table went quiet before I was wrong you could hear a pin drop, unless you count Alice's fuming that I was sticking up for her boyfriend and Jasper's pissed offness that I stuck up for him not his girlfriend.

"What about you Emmett? Are you going to UCLA as well?" My mom asked Emmett breaking the tension before Alice could kill me too.

"Yeah full ride as well actually and starting as a line backer." Emmett boasted. Edward actually seemed embarrassed for what he said before I think.

"Wow that is very impressive boys congratulation. And I apologize for my extremely rude son." Mrs. Mason said like Edward wasn't even there. "What about you girls?" Rosalie back to being the center of attention like always jumped in.

"Ether UCLA or USU I'm a cheerleader I was accepted to both and they are discussing scholarships and I plan on receiving from the Cheerleading program." Rosalie said very proud of her self. Everyone started praising her and her smile just got bigger. Just what Rosalie needs everyone telling her what she already knows.

"Wow a Barbie cheerleader" Edward mumbled under his breath no one heard but me I laughed a little he noticed and his sulking smile pulled up to a little smile.

"What about you Bella? I mean with all the soccer you play you must have some amazing scholarship lined up? I mean you're perfect right?" once again the tension was high in the room. All eyes were on mean. I am not one for making yourself sound better then you are but in this case it was necessary.

"I'm as close to perfect as they come 5.0 GPA graduating top of the class, multiple colleges fighting over me. Multiple scholarships being thrown my way I was actually offered a full ride to USU and UCLA as well as NC, Delaware and Tennessee. Next time you attempt to make me look bad or attempt to make me look better than I am think again." I ended very sharply. I wasn't even trying to brag Rosalie was trying to make a fool of me and I wouldn't let her. No one knew whether to praise me or scold me for bragging. Jasper broke the tension laughing because he knew about the scholarship war between NC and UCLA.

"Go to NC to piss everyone off. Then when you play UCLA Amanda will see you on the bench and go into cardiac arrest." I started dying along with an unfamiliar life I realized it was Edward, but also a senior Anna from last year on my team. I jumped right away to hug her.

"Anna! Why are you home!?" I questioned excitedly.

"To see the family and my boyfriend." You laughed and smiled. Her boyfriend Ryan went to U-Dub will she went to UCLA. " You should go to NC to piss everyone because you know they only want you to warm the bench and to piss of everywhere else." She was dying laughing.

"I know I want start for two years! I don't understand why the want me and are willing to pay so much!" I laughed with her along with Jasper and Edward. Everyone turned to Edward in question.

"My gir- my friend's older sister is on NC and they actually talk about you a lot. Alyssa Rods?" He said still laughing but stuttering in the beginning. Anna and I nodded knowing the name and laughing even more. She is the reason I wouldn't start to two years."

"Alyssa is the reason Bella wouldn't start for two years." Anna laughed. "I need to go I have to pick up my sister. Nice seeing you all bye Hells Bells." I laughed at the nickname with everyone else. I guess Edward wouldn't be so bad. The rest of dinner passed with laughter Emmett slipped up once and called me a whore in front of everyone so I punched his nuts under the table and made a sexual reference to him having no stamina. The adult we in shock but I think they kind of got the jest that we all didn't like each other. Edward and I talked a lot actually over dinner and desert about nothing really but he was just easy to talk to.

"Edward how are you getting to school tomorrow?" Jasper asked him, I think he just wanted to know the car he drove.

"I don't know my car won't be here until Friday." He said pissed off, he was still really mad about moving here I could tell.

"I can drive you, I'm driving my friend and you live in front of her." I said nonchalantly hopping he would say yes.

"How do you know where I live?" he raised his eyebrow curiously.

"I stalk you." I answered dead face serious. Everyone started laughing, "You live in front of my friend Bree. The dirt road you take to your house if you go straight gets you to her house. I noticed they were fixing it up a couple months back and there were moving trucks there over the weekend I just put two and two together." I laughed explaining to him.

"Oh okay yeah that would be great thanks." He said smiling but I could tell it wasn't a real smile it was a confused smile. We were just talking and being friendly now he was being distant and like an asshole.

"No problem." I said awkwardly. The rest of the night was quiet between Edward and I Emmett and Jasper were talking about football and Rosalie and Alice were being rude to me I just ignored them.

Tomorrow would be interesting I guess.

Happy Thanksgiving to all! Reviews are great thank you! Private message me after you review for a preview of next chapter.


End file.
